danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Angelo Gabrini/DanMachi Volume 13
DanMachi Volume 13 will be released on February 15, 2018. All spoilers should be posted here. Feel free to discuss the volume in the comments below DanMachi has now reached over 9,000,000 copies! Note: Don't read anything below the summary if you don't like spoilers Summary "The Bringer of Destruction"..."The Promised Elf"...Elf? Is this about the Gale? The bad news of the murder is brought to the city on the 18th Floor. The culprit is the blacklisted Gale. Unable to believe their ears, Bell and the others begin looking for Ryuu to clear her name, and at the same time Cassandra sees her worst prophetic dream. A 17 passage prophecy is given. The fulfillment of the prophecy is the death of their beloved companions. Stricken with despair, the tragic prophet begins her lonely battle against destruction. And when the boy searching for the truth encounters the Elf burning with the black flames of revenge, an unprecedented disaster gives its first cry! Illustrations DanMachi Volume 13 1.jpg DanMachi Volume 13 2.jpg DanMachi Volume 13 4.jpg DanMachi Volume 13 6.png DanMachi Volume 13 13.png Spoilers *Chapter titles are on the volume page and the trial summary is finished. Information about the Drama CD can be found here *Ryuu spots a group of adventurers in Knossos while investigating it with the Hermes Familia and chases after them. It's stated that she interrogated one of them after cutting their tendons but it's unknown whether she killed him or not *As the Rivira group (Bell's allies included) look for Ryuu, they hear an explosion, which they deduce came from the 27th Floor, and the group splits between an attack party to the 27th Floor and a watch party on the 25th Floor. *To avoid Cassandra's prophecy and to have Bell watch the Rivira members, everyone except for Bell stays behind on the 25th Floor *The explosion turned out to be Ryuu's attack on her enemies, with one person remaining. The person, Jura Halmer (possibly the guy that tries to kidnap Ryuu in Encounter and Vow. Also a member of the Rudra Familia who killed Ryuu's companions) pleads with them to help him but Ryuu appears, causing him to run. Ryuu chases after him, attacking any adventurers who try to stop her in the process, and Bell follows them *It turns out that Ryuu was indeed innocent and the whole thing was staged by Jura's group. Enraged, Jura uses a magic item to cause a deep floor monster known as Lambton (ラムトン) to attack them (which he had tamed using said item beforehand). It's apparently known for moving floors. They struggle but manage to defeat it, then try to interrogate Jura, however his allies from the 25th Floor try to destroy the dungeon using their kaenseki. Jura's real goal is to summon the actual cause of the Astraea Familia's destruction *The monster, called the Juggernaut, was made by the dungeon to just kill adventurers as a part of its defense mechanism (excessive damage to the dungeon itself, most likely caused by the kaenseki) *It massacres the Rivira adventurers on the 27th Floor and chases them, both arriving at Ryuu's location. She tries to fight it but it has armor that reflects magic, speed that overwhelms Bell, and uses its strength to sever Bell's right arm. Fortunately, Mary (the Mermaid Xenos) helps him recover with her blood (he reconnects his arm in the process). Apparently the Goliath Robe that Lili and Haruhime have is able to block its signature attack and with help from the adventurers, Bell uses Argo Vesta and destroys its right arm *At that moment Jura appears and attaches a magic item to the Juggernaut, commanding it to kill Ryuu and Bell, though he dies in the process. Jura's Lambton swallows them, then runs off into the dungeon, and the Juggernaut follows *Due to the fact that the Juggernaut left the 27th Floor even though there were adventurers remaining, the dungeon ignores its remaining half month interval and spawns the Monster Rex of the 27th Floor, the Amphisbaena, which is the only one able to move floors *Bell manages to kill the Lambton from the inside using Firebolt and escapes with Ryuu, only to find out that they're on the 37th Floor *Drama CD spoilers: The dungeon attraction Orario was made by the Hermes Familia. It involves the player wandering around the dungeon alone, encountering named characters along the way as events. Hestia tries it out but hates it due to the fact that they repeatedly try to make her to spend money every event as they incurred a debt while making it. She switches with Bell and she and Lili tag along as helpers. While inside, Hestia and Lili fight over him but a crossdressed Bell stops them, and he defeats the last boss Ais (who was hired with Jagamarukun) by crying Category:Blog posts Category:Volume Blogs